


I'm sorry, my beloved

by broken_bottles_bouncing



Series: 5up helping Fundy heal from his dad [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bottles_bouncing/pseuds/broken_bottles_bouncing
Summary: Sometimes Fundy writes poetry. This time it's about 5up.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5up helping Fundy heal from his dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'm sorry, my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem from Fundy to 5up, in case you're wondering.

I’m sorry, my beloved, for putting you through the test of time.

I’m sorry my beloved, for making you fetch me through the rime.

My beloved, I’m sorry for making you watch me as I fall,

Sorry, my beloved as you stand tall.

My beloved, if I were to guess,

Sorry, but you’d pass any deception test.

My beloved, I’m sorry for all the nights I’ve been awake,

Making you watch me put myself at stake.

My beloved, are you still reading? For you can guess

I’d say sorry, but words are never enough to get these feelings off my chest.

Beloved, I wonder how you are,

Putting up with me so far.


End file.
